Jonas VeggieTales-Abenteuer
Jonas VeggieTales-Abenteuer (Jonah's VeggieTales Adventure) is the German dub of Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie. It features most of the same voices heard on the main series. The first dub was theatrically released on March 18, 2003 and on home video on August 5, 2003, while the second dub was released exclusively to DVD on June 1, 2010. The movie was dubbed in Munich at FFS Film- & Fernseh-Synchron GmbH, and then redubbed in Hamburg at the studios M&E Studios and Funkworld-Studio. Voices Other Characters (in order of appearance) Additional voices (FFS): Thomas von der Groeben, Leon Meyer, and Hugo Schülke Audio Commentaries Distributors *Kinowelt (FFS dub) (theatrical release) *Gerth Medien (FFS and M&E dubs) (VHS (FFS only)/DVD releases) (Christian bookstores) *VCL (FFS dub) (VHS/DVD release) (mass markets) Dub Credits *Translation: Angelika Scharf (original dub and redub) *Direction: Dietmar Wunder (original dub)/Angelika Scharf (redub) Fun Facts Trivia *While the FFS dub has onscreen text left in English, the M&E dub has them localized due to it being marketed as a Bob & Larrys Bibelgeschichten release. **To prove the FFS dub does the former, the following things are added: ***Archibald can be heard saying "(distributor) präsentiert ein VeggieTales Abenteuer der Bibel...Jonas VeggieTales-Abenteuer!" in the title card, starting at "In association with FHE Pictures." ****The Kinowelt version went lost until 2008, when someone who made a bootleg recording during the FFS dub's theatrical run uploaded the opening to his copy on YouTube and on various torrent websites. Speaking of which, he also claimed to have a video of his friends singing the theme song (starting at "Ist dein bester Freund 'ne Tomate?") on the same tape he recorded the movie on. ***Junior says "Sie verkaufen Mitgefühl und Barmherzigkeit?" (English: They sell compassion and mercy?) while looking at the menu. ***The executioner reads "Slap me, I'm Irish" after turning the demo pumpkin in the bloopers. **However, dubbing credits play after the Big Idea logo in the credits fades out, followed by the copyright screen in English. ***Speaking of which, on the M&E dub, the credits play like a regular episode would do, complete with the Lifehouse Film logo appearing at the end. *A sweepstakes promotion was held by Gerth Medien in which on the two weeks leading up to the first recording session at FFS, people could enter to win a chance to provide vocals for "Message from the Lord" (it is not included for the examples below) and, if they wished, have a role in the dub. The winners are as follows: **Günther Herrmann, who voiced the veggie telling Jonah, "Turn back!" as well as cheering after "Message from the Lord" **Thomas von der Groeben, who provided non-verbal sounds for the gourd appearing in the hand-drawn segment with Nineveh **Leon Meyer, who provided audience voices during the execution scene as well as cheering after "Message from the Lord" **Hugo Schülke, who chose not to provide any additional voices outside of "Message of the Lord," although he eventually would provide additional voices starting with The Ballad of Little Joe from the main series *To have Benedikt Weber, Kai Taschner, Niko Macoulis, and Andreas von der Meden experience the same situations as their characters, all four of them were recalling memories of their parents in order to cry after the demo of the Slap of No Return. According to a man named Jorgen Künzel, he was part of a group of visitors who had won a trip to see the movie getting dubbed and did not know this until Benedikt told him about said technique. Category:Fanon Works Category:International Category:VeggieTales